On Our Way Home
by expert-spoon-bender
Summary: "You've had your fun, Mattie," Mello breathed into Matt's ear. "Now it's time I have mine." Just some Matt x Mello smut!


**Hi there! This is my first fanfiction (and it's smutty, at that!) I don't own the characters, yada yada, you know the drill. Just a little Matt x Mello oneshot! Feedback is appreciated, but the most important thing is that you enjoy!**

**~Kai~ (This is actually my girlfriend's account… I'm just borrowing!)**

Mello strolled down the sidewalk in his typical fashion. Calm, confident, and arrogant. He owned these damn streets, slums or not, and everyone knew it. They feared the blonde in leather, avoided his gaze, and definitely didn't stare at the scar that distorted half of his angelic face.

But that wasn't what was on the blonde's mind.

It had been a long week at work. In fact, he didn't leave work the entire week. Just crashed on the shitty couch when he wasn't pulling an all-nighter. He knew it probably wasn't the best for his body, but it's not like his shitty bed would be much better. The Kira case was a nightmare, and damned if Mello let Near beat him. Finally, after a slight break in the case, Mello reward himself to a night at home.

A night at home with his dorky, slutty boyfriend.

The boyfriend who currently plodded along behind him, his usually silent footsteps heavy with exhaustion. Matt had gotten even less sleep than Mello, as he was the one doing surveillance for the case. And as Mello's stress increased, so did the lack of people to help out.

Mello grinned.

He always did like to shoot people. Especially ones who got on his nerves. Which happened to be pretty much everyone. He'd even shot Matt once. Well, grazed him. Mello's grin widened at the memory of Matt's terrified look. Matt had stomped around in pain and anger, until Mello had pinned him against a wall. And then…

Mello felt his leather pants tighten in the groin.

_Hmm,_ Mello thought,_ we haven't had sex longer than I thought…_

Just as Mello was about to turn around and demand that Matt do something about his boner, he felt something smack his hand. No, it hadn't been a slap. It was different, fingers first. The fingers had hit his palm with a fair amount of force, which had caused it his hand to fling forward. Strange… It was almost like someone had…

Mello stopped, his mind having quickly processed what happened.

Slowly, Mello turned around to stare at Matt. His red-head had stopped a few feet back, staring in horror at his hand. Realizing Mello was staring, Matt glanced up to return the gaze. A violent shade of pink was working its way across Matt's face, starting at his ears and neck and moving rapidly towards his nose.

"Were you trying to do something, Mattie," Mello sneered, grinning wickedly. His blue eyes were glinting, the streetlights' reflections shadowing the rest of Mello's face.

"I-I-I w-wasn't…" Matt stuttered, a nervous tick he had had since before Whammy's. "I d-didn't mean…"

Mello stalked toward the nervous gamer, swaying his hips in a captivating manner. He had seen an opportunity and was now going to take it. For some reason, Matt's nervousness only seemed to increase the tightness in Mello's pants.

And, since it was his ultimately fault, Matt was going to take care of it.

Matt knew what was coming. Mello could tell by the way he tensed, glancing down at Mello's more than apparent bulge. Leather pants didn't hide anything. Just the way he liked it. Mello strode right in Matt's personal space, stopping only when their noses nearly touched.

Sexual tension seemed to pop and crackle in the air around them. Mello's aura one of domination and confidence, Matt's one of nervous excitement. Mello glared down at the red-head, glad he still had a couple inches on him. He waited until Matt wiggled uncomfortably before leaning down and whispering in his boyfriend's ear,

"Matt, I seem to have a problem…" His tongue shot out and grazed Matt's earlobe before he finished with a breathy, "Fix it."

This elicited exactly the reaction Mello wanted. Matt's whole body seemed to convulse, shivers running down his spine. Mello watched as Matt's jeans slowly began to tent, casually grinding their hips together to prove the demand of his body.

In that instant, something snapped in Matt.

Violently, he smashed his lips against Mello's. Matt's tongue immediately parted Mello's lips, filling his mouth with the taste of stale cigarettes and something uniquely Matt. Mello let Matt drive him backwards, until his back collided harshly with the alley's brick wall. Their tongues swirled together, Matt completely dominating the kiss.

Wasting no time, Matt unzipped Mello's vest. Matt's gloved hands ran up Mello's delicately powerful fame before finding a nipple. It hardened under the persuasive touch, and Mello rewarded Matt with a soft moan. Tongues battled for dominance before Matt broke off the kiss with a loud _pop_.

Matt lightly kissed down Mello's body, soft kisses contrasting the aggressive ones. With practiced ease, Matt unbuckled the blonde's belt and undid the buttons. He peeled the leather down, while his mouth licked and nipped at Mello's hip bones.

Mello knew what was coming next, but the sensation of Matt's mouth wrapping around his cock still hit him like a freight train. Without realizing it, Mello began thrusting into his boyfriend's mouth, knowing full well that Matt could easily handle it.

"Ke. What a slut," Mello moaned as Matt's tongue began to twirl around his cock. Matt was getting good at this… Too good, Mello realized as he became acutely aware of how close to orgasming he truly was.

Threading a gloved hand through Matt's thick hair, he ripped the red-head away from his cock. Matt groaned as Mello yanked him up to eye-level, tilting his head back and baring the smooth, delicate skin of Matt's neck.

"You've had your fun, Mattie," Mello breathed into Matt's ear. "Now it's time I have mine."

"R-right here?" Matt stammered in response, his eyebrows pinched in slight discomfort.

With gracefulness few possess, Mello hooked one of Matt's legs, simultaneously flipping their positions and slamming Matt into the brick wall. Matt's mouth opened with shock, trying to regain his lost breath. Before he could though, Mello attacked his neck. He bit and sucked at the tender flesh, causing Matt to writhe beneath him. Mello didn't stop, preferring to bite down harder until he was certain the mark would last at least a week.

Mello moved away from Matt's neck, kissing up until he reached Matt's sensitive earlobes. True to form, all Mello had to do was trace the inside with his tongue before Matt was moaning in pleasure. Not stopping there, Mello nibbled the bottom of Matt's ear, swirling the earring around with his tongue. The metal clinked against Mello's teeth and he pulled at the earring, causing Matt to hiss in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Mello smirked at his Mattie. His little fucking masochist.

"Pants off," Mello demanded, peeling off his right glove.

"W-what?" Matt asked, caught in a sex-induced haze.

"Pants. Off."

Not giving Matt a chance to respond, Mello shoved his fingers into his mouth. Matt obediently started pulling down his jeans. Mello shoved his fingers deeper down Matt's throat, nearly causing him to gag. Not even seconds after Matt had pulled down his boxers, his erection springing free, Mello decided that his fingers were properly lubricated.

Mello turned Matt around, shoving his head into the brick and granting him access to Matt's ass. A gloved hand curled around Matt's erection, spreading the pearls of pre-cum budding on the tip. Mello pumped him, once, twice, and on the third time, he stuck his spit-lubed fingers into Matt's asshole.

Somehow, Matt's explosive groan of pleasure made Mello's already-bursting cock even harder. Mello scissored his fingers in Matt a few times, but knew he didn't have the time to fully prep the gamer. Releasing his grip on Matt's erection, Mello lined himself up before pressing the tip of his cock against the ring of muscle.

He could feel Matt tense as he gently slide himself inside. Once he slid all the way in, he gave Matt a second to adjust to his cock. The second Matt relaxed, Mello held nothing back.

Mello slammed into Matt, the force of his thrusts pushing Matt's face into the wall so hard it was bound to leave marks. But Mello didn't care. Matt felt so damn good. His tight ass clenched against his cock, creating friction that both of them enjoyed. Mello placed his hands on Matt's hips, pulling Matt towards him every time he drove his hips forward. He slammed into Matt's prostate over and over until…

"Oh, fuck…" Matt whimpered. "Mello…"

"C'mon, Mattie," Mello hissed, knowing his climax was only seconds away. "Cum for me, Matt. Cum like the dirty whore you are."

"Mells… ahh—"

He felt Matt release seconds before he hit his own orgasm. A white haze clouded his vision and pure sex-induced pleasure wracked his body in a wave of bliss. He rode out the duration of the orgasm, pumping slowly in and out of Matt until the pleasure had run its course.

Mello panted, catching his breath, before pulling out of Matt. Mello yanked Matt's head back, placing a surprisingly gentle kiss on his kiss-chapped lips. Moving away, Mello pulled his pants back up, not even bothering to clean up first. He would do that at home.

"Matt, pull your pants back up and let's head home," Mello barked, though the usual bite to his voice was replaced with something softer.

Matt did as he was told, wiggling back into his boxers and jeans before he could process the embarrassment of being nude in public. Mello strode on ahead, not bothering to wait for the red-head to follow in his post-sex intoxication.

When Matt finally caught up to Mello, Mello gracefully wove his fingers into Matt's. Matt glanced up at him, startled. Mello grinned smugly at him. This was what Matt had utterly failed at doing earlier. Ungraceful little shit.

"Something wrong, Mattie?" Mello inquired with mock innocence.

Matt opened his mouth to say something, then apparently decided against it and shut his mouth with a shake of his head.

Mello smirked in response and strutted down the sidewalk, head held high, with his little puppy plodding along next to him. Holding hands, they made their way back to their shitty apartment, Mello already plotting round two.


End file.
